My Sister Boyfriend
by Aomine Sakura
Summary: Namikaze Naruko rela melakukan apapun asal adiknya bahagia. Meski harus merelakan kekasihnya sekalipun/AoSaku/NaruKise/for Anaatha Namikaze birthday
1. Chapter 1

**My Sister Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura] [Kise Ryota, Uzumaki Naruko]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otanjobi Omedetou, Nee-chan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol back.)**_

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **a_a My Sister Boyfriend a_a**

"Hei Kise! Tunggu aku!"

"Ayo kejar aku, Naruko-cchi!"

"Kise no Baka!"

Seorang gadis cantik mengintip dari jendela kamarnya. Menatap sendu pada sepasang kekasih yang kini sedang berlari-larian. Bukan karena meratapi nasibnya yang Jomblo, memang sih di hari Minggu pagi begini hanya orang Jomblo yang ada di rumah. Sedangkan yang memiliki pacar pasti sedang jalan-jalan, yang LDRan sedang telepon-teleponan.

Bukan karena tidak ada yang mau jadi pacarnya. Dirinya bahkan menjadi primadona di kampusnya. Banyak lelaki yang rela menjadi pacarnya, tetapi hanya ada satu orang yang mengisi hatinya. Tetapi dia tahu, jika pemuda itu tidak akan pernah bisa dia gapai.

Pacar kakak perempuannya.

Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianati kakaknya dengan merebut kekasihnya, bukan? Padahal jika dipikir, Kise Ryota cukup tampan tetapi menyebalkan. Dan entah mengapa dia bisa langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Di kampusnya ada lelaki setampan Sabaku Gaara, Shimura Sai atau Uchiha Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tertarik seperti Kise.

"Sakura-chan, sedang melamunkan apa?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu kamarnya. Menatap kakak laki-lakinya yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung. Tentu saja bingung, minggu pagi begini dia sudah memasang wajah yang jelek.

"Aku tidak sedang melamunkan apa-apa, nii-chan." Sakura tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Segera turun ke bawah untuk sarapan, oke."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dengan patuh dan menuju ruang makan. Sebagai putri bungsu di keluarga Namikaze, tentu saja dirinya begitu dimanja. Tidak saja oleh kedua orang tuanya, bahkan dengan kedua kakaknya.

Dan ketika sarapannya telah tandas. Sakura meletakannya di bak cuci. Hari minggu begini dia ingin santai-santai, menghilangkan kecemburuan melihat kedekatan antara Kise dan kakaknya.

Tetapi baru saja dirinya menghidupkan televisi, tiba-tiba saja pintu rumahnya diketuk. Bangkit dari duduknya dengan malas, Sakura membukakan pintu bagi tamu yang datang.

"Hoaamm.. apa Naruko ada?"

Sepersekian detik lamanya, Sakura terdiam di posisinya. Memandang pemuda yang sedang menguap lalu mengorek telinganya dengan cuek. Tubuhnya yang kekar membuat Sakura sejenak tertegun. Pasti pemuda dihadapannya ini pegulat, tetapi jika dilihat dari tinggi badannya seperti pemain basket.

"Oi. Aku bertanya padamu, apa Naruko ada?" ulangnya.

"Nee-chan baru saja pergi dengan Kise-nii." Sakura menjawab dengan sopan.

"Ah- Aomine, masuklah." Naruto muncul dengan apronnya. "Aku baru saja selesai membersihkan piring kotor. Tumben sekali kamu kemari."

"Hehh.. aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang materi yang tidak aku mengerti. Beberapa minggu lagi ada ujian, aku tidak mau mengulang lagi dan harus berlama-lama berada di kampus."

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sebenarnya, dia sendiri tidak paham dengan angka-angka yang tertulis di buku Aomine. Mana mungkin lulusan sarjana Manajemen mengerti tentang rumus-rumus fisika anak Fakultas Fisika, bukan? Meski sempat mempelajarinya, tetapi Fisika mampu membuatnya terkena tekanan batin. Apalagi jika guru yang mengajar semacam Orochimaru. Bisa-bisa tekanan batinnya berubah menjadi serangan jantung.

Sakura sedikit melirik materi yang ada di buku teman kakaknya itu. Tangannya mengambil pensil dan mulai mengerjakan soal-soal dihadapannya. Dan sepuluh menit kemudian, soal-soal di buku Aomine sudah selesai dia kerjakan.

"Hoo, adikmu pintar juga." Aomine mencomot kue yang ada di meja. "Sudah cantik, pintar pula. Tidak seperti kakaknya."

"Apa maksudmu, Aho!"

Sakura tidak bisa menahan pipinya yang merona merah. Dia sudah sering dipuji seperti itu, tetapi entah mengapa pujian yang dia terima kali ini mampu membuat pipinya merona merah. Aomine sendiri mencuri-curi pandang kearah Sakura yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang pink sejenak mengingatkannya pada teman masa kecilnya yang kini telah menikah dengan sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang." Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. Dan ketika tangannya memegang gagang pintu, kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. "Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

Sakura tersentak dan mengangkat kepalanya. Emeraldnya menatap mata berwarna biru yang menyiratkan ketegasan itu.

"Sakura. Namikaze Sakura."

Aomine mengorek telinganya dan berlalu begitu saja. Sakura memandang Naruto yang kini menarik nafas panjang.

"Nii-chan, mengapa dia bisa tidak mengenalku? Bukankah dia temannya nee-chan?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Dia teman nee-chanmu yang paling bandel. Suka sekali membolos, berbuat onar dan yang ada di otaknya hanya basket. Aku yakin jika dia akan menikah dengan bola basket suatu hari nanti."

Sakura memandang kepergian Aomine. Ada sesuatu dalam dadanya yang membuatnya tertarik pada Aomine. Karena kedatangan pemuda itu, mampu membuatnya melupakan sosok Kise Ryouta.

.

.

"Kise melamarku."

"Uhuk!"

Sakura segera mengambilkan air minum untuk kakak laki-lakinya yang kini tersedak udang yang dimakannya. Dirinya juga sama terkejutnya dengan kakak laki-lakinya, tetapi dia mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Naruto meminum air putih yang diberikan Sakura, sebelum memandang Naruko dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Apa?!"

"Hehehe.." Naruko menggaruk pipinya. "Aku mengatakan pada Kise untuk menikah setelah ayah dan ibu kembali dari Amerika."

"Tidak." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Seharusnya dia datang dan meminta restu pada kami."

Naruko mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, iya, nanti setelah ayah dan ibu pulang."

Sakura sudah tidak fokus pada obrolan kedua kakaknya. Kepalanya terasa pening dan dia harus masuk ke kamar sekarang.

"Nii-chan, nee-chan, kepalaku sakit." Sakura bangkit dari duduknya.

"Mau aku ambilkan obat?" tanya Naruko. Dia khawatir melihat wajah pucat adiknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, nee-chan. Aku mau tidur."

Naruko memandang kepergian adiknya dengan pandangan keheranan. Ada apa dengan adiknya? Tiba-tiba saja sikapnya menjadi aneh.

Sakura menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjangnya. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sebuah foto di bawah bantalnya. Foto seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang tersenyum manis. Berawal dari tidak sengaja menemukan foto Kise di salah satu majalah yang di bacanya, lalu mulai stalker dan ingin tahu semua tentang pemuda itu dan jatuh cinta padanya.

Sakura bahkan rela masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan kakaknya hanya karena mendengar bahwa model, Kise Ryota juga kuliah di Tokyo University. Tetapi berita mengejutkan yang dikatakan kakaknya membuat harapannya pupus.

Namikaze Naruko. Kakak perempuannya menjadi kekasih Kise.

Menarik nafas panjang, Sakura mulai memejamkan matanya. Haruskah dia mundur sekarang? Merelakan idolanya dan orang yang dia cintai untuk menikah dengan kakaknya?

.

"Dai-chan!"

Aomine menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang Momoi yang berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah garang. Sedangkan Kuroko yang sedang meminum tehnya memandang keduanya.

"Apa sih, Satsuki! Aku lagi makan, tahu!"

"Aku tidak buta untuk melihatmu sedang makan, Dai-chan!" Momoi menjewer telingan Aomine. "Bisa-bisanya kau memakan jatah makan malam, Tetsu-kun! Aku sudah membuatkannya dengan penuh cinta! Aomine no Gangguro!"

"Ittai! Satsuki lepaskan!" Aomine memandang Kuroko yang menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. "Oi, Tetsu! Bantu aku."

"Tidak mau."

Jawaban nista Kuroko membuat Aomine dongkol setengah mati. Dan setelah Momoi melepaskan jewerannya, Aomine mengusap telinganya yang terasa sakit. Dia yakin jika telinganya memerah sekarang.

Momoi duduk di kursinya dan meletakan ikan tuna miliknya ke piring milik suaminya. Tiba-tiba saja teman masa kecilnya itu datang ke rumahnya dan mengatakan bahwa dia mau numpang makan. Dia sih tidak keberatan, hanya saja dia sudah dongkol setengah mati dari awal.

" _Oi, Satsuki. Masakanmu sudah menjadi enak, jangan-jangan kau beli dari restaurant ya?"_

Aomine sudah mendapat satu jitakan gara-gara kata-kata menyebalkan dan seenaknya dari pemuda itu. Menarik nafas panjang, Momoi mengelus perutnya. Jika bukan karena bayinya, dia mungkin akan mencincang Aomine sekarang juga.

"Satsuki, kamu tidak makan?" Kuroko memandang istrinya.

"Um.." Momoi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Untuk Tetsu-kun saja."

"Tidak. Nanti bayi kita kenapa-napa kalau kamu tidak makan."

Momoi tersenyum manis. Suaminya itu begitu manis, mampu membuat pipinya merona merah.

 **Byuurrr!**

Aomine sukses menyemburkan minumannya dan mengenai kepala biru milik Kuroko. Lagi-lagi perempatan siku di dahi Momoi terlihat.

"H-hamil?! Satsuki hamil?!" Aomine memandang Kuroko dan Momoi secara bergantian.

"Dai-chan!" Satsuki bangkit dari duduknya dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Jangan harap kau akan selamat! Aomine no Gangguro!"

"Ampun Satsuki!"

 **a_a My Sister Boyfriend a_a**

Sakura berjalan masuk ke dalam kampusnya sembari menghembuskan nafas. Pagi ini moodnya sudah buruk ketika melihat kemesraan kakaknya dan juga Kise. Kami-sama, cobaan apalagi ini? Luka hatinya belum sembuh dan kini luka hatinya semakin terbuka. Ibarat luka yang menganga diberi garam, perih dan sakitnya tak tertahankan.

Dia sedang malas masuk kelas dan mendengarkan materi tentang Kedokteran Masyarakat dan Komunitas yang dijelaskan oleh Kurenai sensei. Mau ke mall, tapi Ino sedang ada kelas, mau ke kantin, ada Lee dan teman-temannya. Nanti yang ada dia malah bad mood akut mendengar suara-suara berisiki nan nista dari teman-temannya.

Menarik nafas panjang. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuju kelasnya.

 **Brukkk!**

Sakura mengusap jidatnya yang memerah akibat menabrak sesuatu. Emeraldnya menangkap tubuh tinggi besar, berkulit kecoklatan. Dan ketika emeraldnya tertuju pada wajah pemuda itu, betapa terkejutnya dia ketika melihat wajah malas yang kemarin muncul di rumahnya.

"Aomine-nii?!"

.

Aomine berjalan mendekati sebuah kursi dan meletakan segelas Milkshake strawberry. Sakura tersenyum manis ketika menerima segelas Milkshake Strawberry dari tangan Aomine dan langsung meminumnya. Siapa yang sangka bertemu dengan Aomine bukanlah hal yang buruk? Dia malah bisa ikut pemuda itu membolos.

" **Ma-maafkan aku." Sakura membungkukan badannya.**

" **Hahh.. sudahlah, lupakan saja."**

 **Sakura memandang Aomine yang meninggalkannya begitu saja. Membalikan badannya, Sakura segera mengejar langkah Aomine.**

" **Kamu mau kemana, Ao-nii?" tanya Sakura.**

 **Aomine sedikit melirik Sakura sebelum menjawab.**

" **Bolos."**

 **Senyum Sakura berbinar-binar. Akhirnya, ada juga yang membolos.**

" **Aku ikut!"**

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Di Maji burger untuk membolos bersama. Aomine melirik Sakura yang dengan santai meminum Milkshake strawberrynya. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, sepertinya ada yang mengganggu gadis itu.

Ponsel flipnya bergetar. Satu panggilan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

"Heehh.. ada apa, Akashi?" tanya Aomine dengan malas.

" _Ayo kita bertanding basket, Daiki. Aku berada di lapangan kampus bersama yang lainnya. Tetsu juga ada disini."_

Aomine sedikit melirik Sakura yang kini menatapnya. Emeraldnya yang bulat menatapnya dengan rasa ingin tahu.

"Baiklah. Aku segera kesana."

"Siapa yang menelpon, Ao-nii?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh- Akashi, temanku. Dia mengajakku bertanding basket." Aomine bangkit dari duduknya. "Ayo Sakura."

.

Sakura memandang beberapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang berkumpul di lapangan basket. Dia pernah melihat beberapa anggota Kiseki no Sedai di majalah. Tetapi baru kali ini dia melihat mereka secara langsung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini-nanodayo?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Midorima ada di belakangnya. Sakura membungkukan badannya hormat kearah kakak tingkatnya di Fakultas kedokteran itu.

"Etto.. apa yang Midorima senpai lakukan disini?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Midorima, Sakura malah balik bertanya.

Menaikan kacamatanya, Midorima memandang Sakura.

"Aku anggota Kiseki no Sedai."

Sakura membulatkan mulutnya sebelum membelalakan matanya. Mulutnya menganga lebar.

"Hah?! Senpai juga anggota Kisedai?!"

Mereka semua memandang kearah Sakura yang shock.

"Siapa itu, Daiki?" tanya Akashi memandang Aomine yang sedang mendrible bola.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

"Tapi, kamu datang bersamanya, Aomine-kun."

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut bukan main ketika melihat Kuroko ada di sampingnya. Aomine bahkan sampai terperanjat ketika mengetahui ada Kuroko di sampingnya.

"Doumo," sapa Kuroko.

"Ka-kau! Bahkan setelah akan menjadi calon ayah, hawa keberadaanmu masih saja lemah." Aomine menunjuk Kuroko.

"Oi, Akachin, kita menunggu siapa?" tanya Murasakibara. "Snackku habis, jika kita masih lama aku mau membeli snack dulu."

"Sabarlah, Atsushi. Ryota pasti datang sebentar lagi."

Dan benar saja, Kise muncul tak berapa lama dengan tas di punggungnya.

"Maafkan aku-ssu! Tadi aku harus mengantarkan pacarku dulu."

Sakura sontak menolehkan kepalanya. Emeraldnya membulat ketika melihat Kise. Rasanya seperti ada bunga-bunga yang bermekaran di hatinya.

"Kise-nii?"

Aomine memandang Sakura yang tidak berkedip memandang Kise yang kini tersenyum. Tangan milik Kise mengusap rambut Sakura dan membuat gadis itu hampir pingsan.

"Oi, Kise." Aomine melemparkan bola kearah Kise. "Ayo kita bertanding one on one."

.

Sakura tidak berkedip memandang pertandingan antara Aomine dan juga Kise. Tubuh keduanya sudah dipenuhi dengan peluh yang mengalir. Skor unggul untuk Aomine dan Kise bahkan sudah terengah-engah.

"Kise-nii ganteng sekali." Sakura menopang dagunya. "Berkeringat saja masih terlihat tampan. Orang tampan memang keren."

 **Bugh!**

Sakura jatuh terjungkal ketika menerima bola yang mendarat di kepalanya. Kise berkedip-kedip ketika melihat Sakura jatuh, begitu juga dengan Aomine. Setelah mendengar teriakan Sakura, barulah mereka menyadari apa yang terjadi.

"O-oi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Aomine membantu Sakura duduk. Dia bisa melihat dahi lebar Sakura memar akibat bola yang mengenai kepalanya. Matanya kemudian memandang Kise yang menatap Sakura penuh dosa. "Ini salahmu Kise."

"Maafkan aku-ssu! Aku tidak sengaja melemparkan bolanya kearahnya-ssu!"

Akashi berlari mendekat, melihat luka memar di dahi lebar Sakura.

"Shintarou, cari kotak P3K," perintah Akashi.

"Eh?! Kenapa aku-nanodayo!" protes Midorima menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan banyak bicara dan cepat lakukan, Shintarou!"

Midorima segera berlari mencari kotak P3K. Murasakibara dan Kuroko segera pamit karena ada kelas. Kise berjongkok disebelah Sakura yang sedang diobati oleh Aomine.

"Ini salahmu, Kise! Seharusnya jika kamu mau melempar bola lihat dulu kemana bola itu mendarat!" damprat Aomine.

"Aku sudah minta maaf-ssu! Aomine-cchi jangan menyalahkanku terus!" ucap Kise dengan wajha sedih.

"Tapi itu salahmu, Ryota."

"Hiddoi! Akashi-cchi bahkan menyalahkanku!"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya memar ringan." Sakura tersenyum.

Midorima muncul emmbawa kotak P3K yang entah dia dapatkan dari mana. Aomine dengan telaten mengobati luka memar Sakura.

"Sudah selesai."

"Terimakasih, Ao-nii," ucap Sakura. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengantarkanmu pulang?" tawar Kise. "Aku akan menjelaskan pada kakakmu."

Sakura memandang Kise. Bukankah ini bagus? Berada satu mobil dengan orang yang kamu cintai? Kapan lagi dia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan emas seperti ini?

Belum sempat Sakura menganggukan kepalanya. Tangan besar Aomine sudah merangkul pundaknya.

"Aku yang membawanya dan aku yang bertanggung jawab memulangkannya," ucap Aomine.

Kise menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah-ssu. Sebaiknya aku segera pergi, aku ingin menjemput Naruko-cchi dulu. Maafkan aku sekali lagi, Sakura-cchi!"

Sakura tersenyum meski hatinya mendongkol. Dia tiba-tiba menjadi sebal dengan Aomine. Bisa-bisanya dia merusak kesempatan untuk bisa bersama Kise begitu saja.

"Oi! Kau mau bengong disitu atau pulang bersamaku?"

.

Naruko tersenyum ketika Kise muncul dengan mobil sportnya. Banyak gadis-gadis yang bergunjing tentang dirinya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ingin menjadi pacar seorang Kise Ryota? Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mau.

"Naruko-cchi! Sudah lama menungguku?" tanya Kise tersenyum manis.

"Kelasku baru saja berakhir, Kise-kun." Naruko mencium pipi Kise sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil milik pemuda itu.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan sebelumnya, tetapi Naruko-cchi janji tidak akan marah?" Kise menghela nafasnya. "Aku tidak sengaja melempar bola dan mengenai kepala Sakura-cchi."

.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikku?!" tanya Naruto.

"Nii-chan, aku tidak apa-apa kok." Sakura mencoba menenangkan Naruto.

"Jangan membelanya, Sakura!"

Sakura bungkam. Dia ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya tetapi kakaknya pasti tidak akan mempercayainya. Sedangkan Aomine cuek saja sembari mengorek telinganya.

"Ada apa ini?" Naruko muncul dengan pakaian kuliahnya. Kemudian dirinya menghampiri Sakura. "Kepalamu tidak apa-apa bukan?"

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jangan marahi Aomine-kun, nii-chan." Naruko memandang kakaknya. "Aomine hanya merasa bertanggung jawab karena menyebabkan Sakura terluka. Tetapi Kise-kunlah yang telah melukai Sakura. Tadi Kise-kun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Naruto memandang Naruko sebelum memandang Sakura dan memandang Aomine. Bagus. Dia malah bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aomine-kun, sebaiknya kamu segera pulang." Naruko tersenyum. "Terimakasih telah mengantarkan adikku pulang."

Aomine menguap dan mendekati Sakura. Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap surai merah muda itu dengan lembut. Naruto melotot melihat bagaimana Aomine mengusap surai adiknya, sedangkan Naruko tersenyum hangat.

"Sebaiknya kamu segera mandi dan makan. Istirahatlah."

Tanpa mengucap sepatah katapun, Aomine meninggalkan kediaman Namikaze. Sakura tidak bisa menahan rona merah di wajahnya, sedangkan Naruto sudah siap meledak dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Sialan! Berani sekali Ahomine itu menyentuh adikku! Dan apa-apaan itu tadi! Pulang tanpa berpamitan!"

Naruko tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Kakaknya terlalu protective pada adiknya. Bukankah itu sebuah kemajuan, adiknya bersama Aomine? Naruko sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana bocah-bocah kecil yang mirip dengan Aomine dan Sakura berlarian di rumahnya.

.

"Benarkah itu? Dai-chan menyukai wanita?" tanya Momoi menatap suaminya yang sedang menikmati secangkir ocha.

"Hai', setidaknya itu yang Akashi-kun katakan padaku."

Momoi menopang dagunya.

"Akhirnya, si bodoh itu memiliki gadis yang dia sukai." Momoi tersenyum.

.

Naruko membuka pintu kamar Sakura dengan pelan dan menemukan adiknya itu telah tertidur pulas. Setelah makan malam, Sakura memang berpamitan untuk tidur dan dia tidak tahu jika adiknya akan tidur sepulas ini. Mengusap rambut Sakura dengan lembut, Naruko tersenyum hangat.

Dulu, masih hangat dalam ingatannya bagaimana ibunya melahirkan seorang adik kecil yang lucu. Naruko begitu menyayanginya dan ingin selalu melindunginya. Naruko masih ingat bagaimana Sakura selalu merebut bonekanya dan dia membiarkannya begitu saja. Dan tanpa dia sadari, adiknya sudah tumbuh dewasa.

Mencium dahi Sakura dengan lembut, Naruko bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Namun alisnya mengernyit ketika melihat sesuatu dibawah bantal Sakura. Dan ketika tangannya terjulur untuk mengambilnya, Naruko tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya.

 _ **Aku mencintaimu, Kise-nii.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Otanjobi omedetou, Nee-chan! Selamat ulang tahun yang ke-18, nee-chan. Umur bertambah, makin dewasa dan makin baik. Semoga apapun yang dicita-citakan menjadi kenyataan (:o Terimakasih karena sudah menemaniku hingga lima tahun ini :) aku berharap hubungan kita nggak akan berakhir sampai disini, tapi sampai selamanya :)**

 **Semoga nee-chan suka dengan hadiah ini!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Sister Boyfriend**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[Aomine Daiki, Haruno Sakura] [Kise Ryota, Uzumaki Naruko]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **©Aomine Sakura**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto, Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Otanjobi Omedetou, Nee-chan!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **(Jika tidak suka dengan cerita yang dibuat Author atau adegan di dalamnya, silahkan klik tombol back.)**_

 **DLDR! Selamat Membaca!**

 **a_a My Sister Boyfriend a_a**

"Sakura, Kise menjemputmu."

Sakura yang sedang menyantap sarapannya memandang kakak laki-lakinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya. _Apa? Apakah kakaknya baru saja mengatakan jika Kise menjemputnya? Mustahil._ Emeraldnya memandang kakak perempuannya yang sedang menikmati sarapannya.

"Tunggu dulu, ada apa ini?" Sakura memandang tidak mengerti kearah kakak perempuannya.

Naruko tersenyum memandang Sakura, dia mengusap rambut adiknya dengan lembut.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Kise-kun menjemputmu, jadi sebaiknya kamu segera berangkat bersamanya," ucap Naruko.

"Lalu nee-chan? Maksudku, bukankah Kise-nii adalah kekasihnya nee-chan?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti Kise-kun pasti akan menceritakannya padamu." Naruko mendorong Sakura agar segera bangkit. "Ayo, sana berangkat. Jangan buat Kise-kun menunggu."

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini. Dia tersenyum dan mengambil tasnya. Nanti dia akan menanyakannya pada Kise secara langsung.

"Baiklah, nee-chan, nii-chan. Aku berangkat dulu!"

Naruko hanya bisa memandang sendu kearah Sakura yang kini berjalan menuju mobil Kise. Senyum Sakura bahkan lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Dalam hati dia mendoktrin dirinya sendiri, jika apa yang dilakukannya bukan kesalahan sama sekali.

"Naruko, apakah kamu yakin akan melakukan ini semua?" Naruto memandang adiknya dengan pandangan bingung.

Naruko menganggukan kepalanya dengan mantap.

"Apa nii-chan melihat wajahnya tadi? Sakura benar-benar bahagia," ucap Naruko dengan getir.

"Hei." Naruto memegang bahu Naruko dengan lembut. "Jangan korbankan kebahagiaanmu untuk Sakura. Kamu sudah banyak berkorban untuknya, kini giliran dirimu yang harus bahagia. Tidak, nii-chan yakin jika orang yang Sakura cintai bukan Kise."

Naruko memeluk kakaknya dan menangis dalam pelukan Naruto. Dia tidak tahu harus berterimakasih pada Naruto dengan cara apa. Kakaknya itu memang paling mengerti dirinya.

"Terimakasih, nii-chan."

.

.

"Makanlah sepuasmu, Dai-chan." Momoi meletakan telur mata sapi di piring Aomine. Sedangkan Kuroko sedang menikmati ocha hangatnya.

Mata Aomine membulat bersinar ketika melihat berbagai macam hidangan di meja makan keluarga Kuroko. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Momoi hingga bersikap baik padanya seperti ini. Sekarang yang terpenting, perutnya harus diisi terlebih dahulu.

"Terimakasih.. ummhh.. Satsuki.. ini enak." Aomine melahap semua makanan yang ada di meja.

"Sama-sama, Dai-chan." Momoi tersenyum.

Aomine melahap potongan sosis terakhirnya lalu memandang Momoi yang tersenyum manis padanya. Kuroko bersikap biasa saja, berarti ada sesuatu terjadi pada Momoi.

"Memangnya ada acara apa, sehingga kamu masak banyak begini, Satsuki?" tanya Aomine dengan keheranan.

"Tetsu-kun bilang jika kamu memiliki pacar. Jadi aku masak banyak untuk syukuran."

"Oh- maksudmu Sakura?" Aomine baru menyadari kejanggalan pada kalimat teman masa kecilnya itu. "Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu dengan Syukuran?"

Momoi tersenyum canggung lalu tertawa. Tangannya mengelus-elus perutnya yang masih rata.

"Um.. anggap saja jika ini adalah syukuran karena aku tengah hamil. Lalu, syukuran karena teman masa kecilku yang bodoh ini sudah memiliki pacar."

Aomine memandang Momoi dengan pandangan tidak paham. Lalu matanya memandang Kuroko dan kembali lagi ke Momoi.

"Hah?! Jadi maksudmu aku tidak laku, begitu?!"

Momoi tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan Kuroko yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tanpa ekspresinya. Sedangkan Aomine sedang mengeluarkan berbagai macam sumpah serapah sekarang.

Setidaknya, pagi ini Momoi sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah bodoh Aomine.

.

"Kise-nii, tumben sekali kamu menjemputku." Sakura tersenyum dan memandang Kise.

Kise tertawa sembari menyetir mobilnya. Tangannya mengelus rambut Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tidak. Memangnya aku tidak boleh menjemputmu, Sakura-cchi?" tanya Kise.

"Bukannya begitu." Pipi Sakura merona merah. "Tapi, kamu kan pacarnya nee-chan."

"Oh." Kise tersenyum manis. "Aku dan Naruko-cchi sudah putus. Aku baru menyadari bahwa antara aku dan Naruko-cchi tidak ada kecocokan. Jadi aku dan dia mengakhiri hubungan ini."

Sakura memandang Kise dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Jadi kakaknya dan Kise sudah putus? Ini memang kesempatan yang baik untuk dirinya masuk ke dalam hati Kise. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mengganggunya dan dia tidak tahu itu apa.

Entah mengapa, bayangan Aomine muncul dalam benaknya. Dari semalam dia selalu memikirkan Aomine entah mengapa. Hatinya sudah mulai sedikit tertarik pada Aomine yang menurutnya sedikit dewasa, meski masih tampan Kise jika dalam urusan wajah.

"Nah, kita sudah sampai, Sakura-cchi." Kise menghentikan mobilnya di parkiran Tokyo University.

"Aa, terimakasih Kise-nii." Sakura sedikit membungkukan badannya.

"Oh ya, Sakura-cchi." Panggilan Kise membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya. "Kamu mau jadi pacarku, tidak?"

.

Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku di perpustakaan dan mengetuk-ngetukan bolpointnya ke dahinya. Bodoh! Sakura no baka! Sakura mengetukan bolpoint ke dahinya.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menganggukan kepalanya ketika Kise menyatakan cinta padanya? Bodoh! Dia benar-benar melakukan kesalahan fatal. Seharusnya dia mencomblangkan kakaknya untuk kembali pada Kise, bukan malah menganggukan kepalanya dengan bodohnya. Pintar sekali.

Mengetuk-ngetukan kepalanya dengan bolpoint. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari sesuatu. Luka memarnya terasa sakit. Bagaimana mungkin bisa dia memukul-mukulkan luka memarnya dengan bolpoint. Ck, hari ini dia terlalu banyak melamun.

"Haah.. rasanya sakit sekali." Sakura mengusap dahinya.

"Hoaamm.."

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Aomine ada di sampingnya. Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan Aomine ada disitu? Wajahnya juga terlihat seperti orang yang habis bangun tidur. Jangan bilang kalau pemuda itu tertidur di perpustakaan?

"Hoo.. Sakura?" Aomine memandang jam di tangannya. "Aku ketiduran selama tiga jam dan ketinggalan kelas."

Sakura memandang Aomine dengan pandangan horor. Bisa-bisanya Aomine bersikap santai tanpa dosa seperti itu. Jika dia menjadi Aomine, dia sudah pasti kelimpungan karena ketinggalan kelas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Lukamu sudah sembuh?" Aomine mengusap dahi Sakura dengan lembut.

Merasakan usapan lembut di dahinya membuat sesuatu dalam dadanya berdesir. Apa ini? Mengapa saat bersama Kise rasanya berbeda? Mengapa saat bersama Aomine dadanya berdebar kencang seperti ini?

"Oi! Aku bertanya padamu!"

Sentakan Aomine membuatnya terkejut. Sakura memundurkan dirinya ke belakang karena terkejut. Mata bulatnya berkedip-kedip memandang Aomine.

"Etto.. semalam nee-chan sudah mengobatinya. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku pulang kemarin, Aomine-nii."

"Hmm.."

Sakura memasukan bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Emeraldnya memandang Aomine yang bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa kamu ada waktu?" tanya Aomine. "Temani aku membeli sepatu."

.

Entah sudah berapa toko mereka masuki. Sakura sendiri merekomendasikan beberapa sepatu yang menurutnya pantas, tapi Aomine selalu menolaknya dan mengatakan pilihannya norak dan tidak cocok. Sambil merengut kesal, Sakura duduk di salah satu cafe. Masa bodoh dengan Aomine, perutnya keroncongan dan minta untuk segera diisi sekarang.

Saat Aomine berpamitan untuk ke kamar kecil, dia segera mengambil kesempatan untuk meninggalkan Aomine. Siapa yang suruh Aomine bersikap menyebalkan seperti itu.

Sekarang yang terpenting, mengisi perutnya yang mulai membunyikan genderang peran.

Emeraldnya menatap berbagai macam cake dihadapannya. Dia sengaja memesan banyak cake untuk dimakan sendiri dan sekarang dia bingung mau memakan yang mana. Strawberry cake? Atau Tiramizu? Tidak, tidak, Black forrest dihadapannya sungguh menggoda selera.

Inner Sakura menari-nari ketika melihat banyak kue yang menggugah seleranya.

"Cih, berani sekali kamu meninggalkanku."

Sakura akan menyantap strawberry cakenya ketika sebuah suara menginterupsinya. Senyum tanpa dosanya segera terlihat ketika melihat Aomine muncul.

"Hehe.. habisnya Ao-nii menyebalkan sih. Lagipula perutku sakit, aku lapar."

Aomine mendudukan diri dan memandang berbagai macam cake yang ada di meja. Bagaimana bisa Sakura makan kue sebanyak ini? Sakura bahkan telah menghabiskan satu porsi strawberry cake.

"Ao-nii tidak makan?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm.. aku tidak suka makanan manis."

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya.

"Cih, bagaimana bisa kamu makan banyak seperti itu?" Aomine melirik Sakura.

"Hmm.. aku bingung mau memilih cake yang mana. Jadi aku memesan semuanya."

"Kalau kamu terlalu banyak makan makanan yang manis, kamu bisa terkena diabetes. Bisa-bisa kamu menulari anak-anak kita nanti."

Sakura menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan memandang Aomine dengan pandangan terkejut. Apa Aomine baru saja mengatakan tentang Anak? Tidak, tidak, dia pasti salah mendengar. Tidak mungkin Aomine berbicara tentang anak.

"A-apa? A-anak?" Sakura bisa melihat Aomine memalingkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Lupakan."

"Aku tidak mau! Katakan sekali lagi!" perintah Sakura.

"Tidak ada pengulangan."

"Mou!"

Sakura merengut kesal dan memakan cakenya sembari menggembungkan pipinya. Aomine menyebalkan!

.

"Naruko-cchi."

Naruko mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum sumbang ketika Kise menghampirinya. Pemuda berambut kuning itu langsung mendudukan diri di sebelah Naruko.

"Mau memesan apa, Kise-kun? Aku yang traktir," ucap Naruko.

"Naruko-cchi, apa kamu yakin dengan semua ini?" Kise menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruko. "Aku hanya mencintaimu, Naruko-cchi. Aku tidak bisa melakukan ini-ssu."

"Sakura begitu bahagia ketika bersamamu, Kise-kun. Aku sudah merelakan perasaanku padamu untuk Sakura." Naruko memberikan cincin kepada Kise. "Itu cincin untuk pernikahan kita. Berikan itu pada Sakura saat kamu menikah dengannya nanti."

"Naruko-cchi-"

"Hahaha.. ayo, pesan makanan yang kamu inginkan. aku yang traktir." Naruko memanggil pelayan.

Kise memandang Naruko yang tersenyum. Tidak, dia tahu jika Naruko begitu terluka dengan hal ini. Begitu pula dengannya.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

"Terimakasih, Ao-nii." Sakura tersenyum ketika Aomine mengantarkannya hingga rumahnya.

"Hmm.. jaa-ne."

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Emeraldnya memandang Kise dan kakaknya sedang mengobrol di ruang tamu.

"Ah- Kise-nii, nii-chan, nee-chan." Sakura tersenyum.

"Kamu kemana saja, Sakura?" tanya Naruto. "Ponselmu tidak aktif. Kami khawatir denganmu."

"Oh." Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku pergi bersama temanku, hehe."

"Lain kali katakan padaku jika ingin pergi-ssu. Aku bisa mengantarkanmu pergi." Kise memandang Sakura.

Sakura akan membuka mulutnya ketika melihat wajah Naruko yang sendu. Jangan bilang kalau ini semua-

"Kaa-san pulang-ttebane!"

Mereka semua menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu. Betapa terkejutnya mereka ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik.

"Kaa-san?!" Naruto, Naruko maupun Sakura sama-sama terkejut.

"Apakah kalian merindukan kaa-san-ttebane!" Kushina langsung memeluk ketiga buah hatinya dengan erat.

"Kaa-sanh.. terlaluhh.. erathh.." ucap Naruto.

"Kushina, kamu membuat mereka tercekik." Minato muncul di belakang Kushina.

"Ah- maafkan Kaa-san." Kushina melepaskan pelukannya.

Minato memandang Kise yang tersenyum canggung, bingung menghadapi situasi ini.

"Kamu, siapa?" tanya Minato dengan senyum.

"Ah- perkenalkan, namaku Kise Ryota-ssu. Pacarnya Sakura-chi." Kise membungkukan badannya.

"Sakura-cchi?" Kushina mencubit pipi Sakura. "Pacarmu pintar juga memilih panggilan sayang."

"Sakit, kaa-san."

Minato tersenyum dan memandang Kise.

"Ah- kebetulan. Aku kesini juga untuk melamar Sakura-cchi-ssu."

"Hah?!"

 **a_a My Sister Boyfriend a_a**

Sakura terdiam di posisi duduknya. Kise baru saja melamarnya dan orang tuanya langsung menanggapinya dengan hangat. Emeraldnya memandang kakaknya yang duduk dengan mata kosong. Dia tahu jika kakaknya masih mencintai Kise dan dengan bodohnya dia malah menerima ajakan berpacaran yang dilontarkan Kise.

 _Bodoh!_ Sakura menggerutu dalam hati. Seharusnya dia tidak menerima pernyataan cinta Kise jika hasilnya malah menjadi runyam seperti ini.

"Minggu depan!"

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang ibunya yang malah semakin bersemangat. Dari awal perbincangan ini berlangsung, dia sudah tidak mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan.

"Apanya yang minggu depan?" tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja pernikahan kalian." Kushina tersenyum hangat. "Bagaimana?"

"Apa itu tidak terlalu mendadak, Kushina?" Minato memandang istrinya.

"Tentu saja tidak-ttebane! Kita undang orang-orang terdekat saja." Kushina memandang Minato dengan penuh harap.

"Baiklah. Terserah kamu saja."

Sakura memandang Naruko. Apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang?

.

"Nee-chan?"

Naruko menghapus air matanya ketika mendengar panggilan adiknya. Setelah Kise pulang, dia langsung masuk ke kamarnya dan menangis. Hatinya begitu sakit mendengar kenyataan bahwa adiknya akan menikah dengan Kise. Seharusnya dia bahagia bahwa adiknya akan menikah, tetapi hatinya terlalu pedih.

"Nee-chan, aku tahu nee-chan belum tidur."

Naruko terdiam. Membiarkan adiknya tetap bicara dari balik pintu kamarnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang nee-chan lakukan. Nee-chan mengorbankan perasan nee-chan agar aku bisa menikah dengan Kise-nii. Iya kan? Seharusnya Nee-chan tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku memang mencintai Kise-nii tapi-" Sakura menggantungkan kata-katanya. "Jika Naruko-nee memang benar-benar ingin aku menikah dengan Kise-nii, lalu aku bisa apa?"

Menghela nafas sejenak, Sakura menarik nafas panjang.

"Sebaiknya nee-chan pikirkan lagi. Nee-chan sudah terlalu banyak berkorban untukku, kini saatnya nee-chan bahagia." Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Oyasumi, nee-chan."

Naruko tidak bisa menahan tangisannya. Memeluk bantalnya, Naruko menumpahkan segala perasaannya.

.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang ketika kelasnya berakhir. Emeraldnya memandang Aomine yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kelasnya.

"Ao-nii?"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan memandang Sakura yang sekarang menatapnya keheranan.

"Hmm.. ikut aku."

.

Aomine memutar-mutar bolanya ketika memasuki rumahnya. Sakura berjalan dibelakangnya dengan canggung.

"Aku dengar, kamu akan menikah dengan Kise."

Sakura memandang kamar di hadapannya. Kamar milik Aomine yang rapi dan tertata, dia pikir pemuda urakan seperti Aomine memiliki kamar yang berantakan. Ternyata dugaannya salah.

"Ya. Itu benar." Sakura berjalan ke salah satu rak dan tersenyum ketika memandang isi rak itu. "Aku tidak menyangka jika kamu penggemar Horikota Mai."

Aomine memandang Sakura yang sekarang sedang memegang majalah Mai-chan edisi terbatas. Bahkan jemari lentik Sakura membuka isi majalah itu.

"O-oi! Kembalikan itu!" Aomine merebut majalah Mai-chan dari tangan Sakura. Sebagai seorang lelaki, dia malu juga ketika orang lain melihat koleksinya. Terutama wanita, apalagi yang melihatnya adalah Sakura.

"Tidak usah malu, Ao-nii." Sakura terkiki geli. "Naru-nii bahkan memiliki koleksi majalah seperti ini yang lebih banyak. Ada dua kardus besar dibawah ranjangnya."

Apa dia baru saja membuka aib kakaknya sendiri?

Aomine merebahkan diri di ranjangnya, membiarkan Sakura melihat-lihat isi kamarnya. Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat banyak koleksi basket milik Aomine, mulai dari pigura, piala dan masih banyak lagi.

"Ini, Kiseki no Sedai bukan?" tanya Sakura mengambil pigura foto. "Siapa wanita berambut pink ini?"

"Oh- Satsuki." Aomine menjawab sambil memejamkan matanya. "Dia manager saat di SMP, sekarang dia menjadi istrinya Tetsu."

"Tetsu? Maksudmu Kuroko Tetsuya?" Sakura memandang Aomine. "Aku tidak menyangka jika dia sudah memiliki istri."

"Hmm.. Yah, dari anggota Kiseki no Sedai baru dia yang memiliki istri. Sebentar lagi Kise akan menyusul."

Sakura merasa bahwa kata demi kata yang diucapkan Aomine adalah sebuah sindiran. Dadanya menjadi sesak. Masalah dengan kakaknya belum selesai, kini dia merasa sesak ketika bersama Aomine.

"Ao-nii, sebenarnya apa maksudmu mengajakku kemari?" tanya Sakura.

Aomine bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mendekati Sakura. Menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Sakura mundur beberapa langkah hingga membentuk tembok di belakangnya.

"J-jangan perkosa aku. A-aku masih perawan." Sakura menutup matanya.

Aomine melingarkan sebuah kalung bunga Sakura di leher gadis berambut pink itu. Satu ciuman juga didaratkan Aomine pada dahi Sakura.

"Bodoh," umpat Aomine. "Kamu itu calon istrinya Kise."

"Lalu, kenapa kamu menciumku?" tanya Sakura memandang Aomine.

"Bukan apa-apa. Anggap saja ini semua tidak terjadi."

.

Naruko memandang Sakura yang sedang mencoba gaun pernikahan. Seharusnya dia bahagia ketika adiknya akan menikah, tetapi mengapa dirinya merasa sedih seperti ini. Adiknya bahkan sedang memutar-mutar dirinya di cermin.

"Kamu cantik sekali, Sakura." Kushina memuji putri bungsunya.

"Benarkah itu, kaa-san?"

"Tentu saja, Kise pasti akan terpana ketika melihatmu."

Sakura tersenyum dan matanya melirik Naruko yang duduk di sudut ruangan. Bagaimana mengatakan pada kaa-sannya jika Naruko adalah pacarnya Kise yang sesungguhnya? Wanita yang dicintai Kise.

Sakura memegang kalung yang diberikan Aomine padanya. Entah mengapa dia merasa hampa setelah pertemuannya dengan Aomine di apartemen pemuda itu. Karena hingga saat ini, Aomine tidak pernah menghubunginya.

.

.

Aomine sedang memandangi langit-langit kamarnya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dia sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun sekarang.

"Ada apa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine dengan nada malas.

" _Kami sudah berkumpul di Cafe, Aomine-kun. Datanglah kesini."_

"Oh- pesta bujangnya Kise, ya. Aku sedang tidak ingin pergi. Katakan pada Kise jika aku tidak datang."

 _Klik!_ Aomine memutuskan sambungan telepon begitu saja. Bayangan gadis berambut pink membayangi ingatannya. Memejamkan matanya, dirinya lebih memilih untuk tidur.

.

"Aomine-kun tidak datang." Kuroko menutup ponsel flipnya.

Kise mendesah panjang.

"Kuroko-cchi, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu."

 **a_a My Sister Boyfriend a_a**

"Sakura, kamu sangat cantik." Naruko memuji adiknya yang mengenakan gaun pernikahan.

"Nee-chan, apa benar ini yang terbaik?" Sakura tersenyum getir. "Seharusnya kamu yang ada di altar, bukan aku."

"Kamu bicara apa, Sakura." Naruko menepuk pelan pipi Sakura. "Orang yang kamu cintai Kise-kun, tidak usah pikirkan perasaanku."

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, Sakura. Ayo, pernikahanmu akan segera dimulai."

Sakura memegang kalungnya lagi. Akankah Aomine datang ke pernikahannya?

.

"Ayo ketuk pintunya-nanodayo."

"Kamu saja, Midorin. Aku takut Dai-chan marah."

"Moo, Kuroko-chin saja yang mengetuknya, dia kan sahabatmu."

"Tapi Aomine-kun dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Dia bisa-bisa memarahiku."

"Akashi, kau saja."

"Mengapa tidak kau saja, Shintarou?"

"Momoi, kau saja."

"Kita dobrak saja, bagaimana? Hitungan ketiga ya, satu, dua,"

 _ **Brak!**_

Momoi mengedip-ngedipkan matanya ketika pintu dihadapannya ambruk. Midorima bahkan terdiam sejenak. Murasakibara dengan santai memakan cemilannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Murasakibara?! Kata Momoi pada hitungan ketiga!" omel Midorima.

"Heeh.. tadi belum hitungan ketiga ya?"

"Mattaku." Momoi menepuk dahinya.

"Oi! Ada apa ini?!" Aomine baru menyadari bahwa pintu kamarnya ambruk. "Apa yang kalian lakukan pada pintu kamarku?!"

"Nanti aku yang ganti, Daiki." Akashi memandang Aomine.

"Baiklah, masuklah."

Aomine duduk di ranjangnya dan memutar bola basket di tangannya. Kuroko menatapnya sebelum menghembuskan nafas.

"Kise sudah menceritakan semuanya," ucap Kuroko. "Bahwa Kise-kun menikahi Sakura-san karena terpaksa."

Aomine melirik Kuroko dengan pandangan tanpa minat.

"Memang apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya-nanodayo." Midorima menaikan kacamatanya. "Apa kamu tidak sadar, jika Sakura mencintaimu?"

"Dia hanya mencintai Kise, aku tahu itu." Aomine memutar bola di tangannya. "Dia tidak mungkin mencintaiku."

"Jangan gegabah, Daiki." Kali ini Akashi yang angkat bicara. "Sakura benar-benar mencintaimu. Dia bercerita pada Midorima, jika kamu tidak datang ke pernikahannya, dia akan melepas perasaannya padamu."

"Nee, Mine-chin. Apa kamu punya minuman? Aku haus."

Akashi menginjak kaki Murasakibara. Pemuda berambut ungu itu sukses membuat kacau suasana.

"Intinya, jika kamu memang mencintainya perjuangkan dia. Apapun itu, Daiki."

"Mou, Dai-chan!" Momoi angkat bicara. "Ayo kita datang ke pernikahan Sakura. Jangan sampai kamu menyesal karena telah kehilangannya."

Aomine menarik nafas panjang. Semudah inikah? Kisah hidupnya seperti di film-film romansa saja.

Tapi, apa yang dikatakan teman-temannya ada benarnya. Sakura tidak menolak ketika dia menciumnya, gadis itu juga tidak menolak segala perhatiannya. Dari awal dia melihat Sakura dia sudah jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Dia bukannya tidak tahu jika Sakura mencintai Kise. Terlihat dari gelagat gadis itu. Namun ketika mereka bersama, dia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lain pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap."

Momoi adalah orang yang paling gembira.

"Baiklah! Waktu kita hanya satu jam, Dai-chan."

.

Sakura muncul dengan gaun pengantin putih rancangan desainer ternama. Kise juga terlihat gagah dengan balutan jas putih yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Dan ketika ayahnya menyerahkannya pada Kise, Sakura tidak bisa menahan senyumnya. Namun, matanya mencari-cari sosok yang selama ini mengganggu pikirannya. Sosok yang menemaninya akhir-akhir ini dan tanpa dia sadari dia telah jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi sekarang, yang ada di sebelahnya bukanlah Aomine Daiki. Melainkan Kise Ryota yang akan menjadi suaminya. Sehidup semati sampai maut memisahkan. Memejamkan matanya, Sakura mencoba mengingat-ingat tentang kebersamaan mereka.

" _Sakura apa kamu baik-baik saja?"_

" _Membolos. Kamu mau ikut?"_

" _Aku sedang bosan."_

" _Aku mengantuk."_

 _Aomine-nii. Aomine Daiki._

"Sakura! Hentikan pernikahan ini!"

Sakura membuka matanya. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghantam tubuhnya. Tidak mungkin jika itu suara-

"Sakura! Aku tahu jika kamu mendengarku!"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut ketika melihat Aomine muncul dengan balutan jas hitam. Bukan hanya dirinya yang terkejut, bahkan Naruko dan Naruto juga sama terkejutnya.

"Aomine...kun."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Aomine berjalan mendekat. "Jika kamu memang mencintaiku, hentikan pernikahan ini. Aku sudah tahu semuanya, termasuk sandiwara yang dilakukan Kise."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan-ssu!"

Aomine melayangkan pukulan kearah Kise dan membuat pemuda itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Sebagai model, sandiwaramu cukup memuaskan, Kise."

Sakura tidak bisa menahan tangisannya yang pecah dan memeluk Aomine. Kise bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya dan tersenyum kearah Naruko yang menangis dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hei, sudah aku katakan jika orang yang aku cintai bukan Kise," bisik Naruto menenangkan Naruko. "Kini saatnya untukmu bahagia, Naruko."

Naruko tersenyum ketika Kise memandangnya. Matanya kemudian memandang Aomine yang sedang menenangkan Sakura.

Ya. Kini saatnya untuknya bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Lihat itu."

"Tidak beda jauh dengan Kuroko-nanodayo."

"Wajahnya sama menggemaskannya sepertiku-ssu!"

"Jangan mulai lagi, Kise!"

"Aku mau menggendongnya."

"Hati-hati, Sakura."

"Dimana Kuroko-kun?"

Mereka sedang berkumpul diruangan tempat Momoi bersalin. Dua jam yang lalu, Momoi baru saja melahirkan putranya yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Wajahnya, rambutnya bahkan matanya mirip seperti ayahnya.

"Selamat, Momoi." Naruko memegang tangan Momoi.

"Ya. Terimakasih."

"Jadi, Daiki. Kapan Sakura akan menyusul?" tanya Akashi memandang Aomine.

"Oh, mungkin enam bulan lagi kalian akan melihatnya."

"Tunggu dulu-" Naruko memandang Aomine. "Maksudmu Sakura sedang hamil?"

Setelah Aomine membatalkan pernikahan antara Kise dan Sakura. Lalu kemudian Kise dan Naruko yang menikah. Itu juga karena nyonya besar Namikaze yang meminta, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kushina.

Lalu, barulah kemudian mereka menikah. Tidak ada perayaan besar, hanya pernikahan kecil di kuil klan Namikaze. Dan sekarang Naruko resmi menjadi nyonya Kise dan Sakura resmi menjadi nyonya Aomine.

"Hehe.." Sakura tersenyum sembari mengelus perutnya.

"Kalian kan baru saja menikah-ssu." Kise terpana.

"Mou.. sepertinya stamina Mine-chin tidak hanya saat bertanding saja ya."

"Ah- kalau begitu apa stamina Aomine juga tahan lama di ranjang?" tanya Midorima.

"Aomine-kun, berapa kali kamu melakukannya setiap hari?"

Aomine menolehkan kepalanya dan terkejut melihat Kuroko ada di sampingnya.

"Tetsu?! Bahkan kau sudah menjadi ayah tapi hawa keberadaanmu masih lemah! Dan apa-apaan pertanyaanmu itu tadi?!"

Mereka semua tidak bisa menahan tawanya hingga Kuroko mungil menangis karena keramaian yang mereka perbuat. Sakura kemudian menyerahkan bayinya pada Momoi untuk disusui.

"Ayo, kalian semua keluar. Biarkan Momoi memberikan asinya," perintah Naruko.

Mereka semua keluar dari ruang bersalin. Naruko memandang Sakura yang sedang tersenyum hangat kepada Aomine, sesekali adiknya itu memukul lengan Aomine. Lalu matanya menatap Kise yang membawakan coklat hangat untuknya.

Kakaknya benar. Bahwa kini saatnya untuk bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-Owari-**

 **Awww.. apa ini? :3 jangan salahkan aku untuk fict aneh ini. salahkan karena ide yang datang berbentuk seperti ini.**

 **For my Nee-chan, Widyasari N.F.. otanjobi omedetou! Hanya fict ini yang aku bisa berikan untukmu :* Terimakasih karena di tahun kelima kita kamu udah memberikanku banyak sekali kenangan, pelajaran dan masih banyak lagi. Semoga di umur yang tambah tua semakin dewasa dan semakin sayang sama aku. Love you, nee-chan!**

 **-Aomine Sakura-**


End file.
